ROJO Y VERDE
by CygnusDorado
Summary: Ella es demasiado curiosa como para no seguirlo, él es demasiado vulnerable como para entender que la necesita. Con él conocerá la libertad, con ella encontrará la paz. *Especial navideño*


N/A: Hola seres del espacio! ¿Cómo están?

Se preguntarán qué hago aquí. Bueno, esto solo puede definirse como: un arrebato creativo provocado por las fiestas.

Sí. No sé cómo pero, el rojo y el verde me inspiraron y aquí estoy con este One-shot de regalo para ustedes. Mis hermosas lectoras.

Me hubiera gustado publicarlo el 25 pero, no me fue posible. Lo siento. Y espero no tener muchos errores (lo estoy publicando sin pensar!).

Importante: Mi recomendación musical para este OS es la canción "Isla" de Bandalos Chinos (banda actual de IndieRock, argentina).

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten. Es todo suyo.

* * *

 **ROJO Y VERDE**

* * *

 _Siento que ya lo soñé. El sol me quema y yo no sé, donde estaré._

 _Siento que, cambié mi piel. Es que tus ojos ya no me ven, hoy como ayer._

 _Lo sé._

 _Todo lo que hicimos, somos todo lo que vimos, somos todo._

 _Me olvido quien soy._

 _Y si esto es el final, no es el lugar donde caí._

 _Y si esto es surreal, sos el lugar donde caí._

 ** _-Isla, Bandalos Chinos._**

* * *

Salió con premura de aquella habitación de piedra helada estilo gótico, contenedora de una pomposa fiesta organizada por el profesor de pociones de ese año, el cual no le caía para nada bien. Pero, era a quien debía intentar adular, como siempre hacía. Como le habían enseñado que debía ser.

Estaba asfixiado de todo eso, la cuerda que se cerraba alrededor de su cuello y lo dejaba sin aire, sus preocupaciones y la misión despreciable que debía llevar a cabo. Disconforme con todo aquello y con la necesidad de escapar vivía todos los días desde que su padre le había revelado la verdad. Eran muchas cosas las que sabía y tenía una mente muy joven e ingenua para contenerlas y entenderlas, todas a la vez. Hizo un rejunte de los acontecimientos que se le habían adosado al cuello y anudado en la garganta. Eran todas sus pesadillas juntas, se arrepentía una y mil veces. Miraba a su alrededor y no dejaba de sentir su estómago revuelto con la necesidad de cambiar su vida por una ordinaria. Una vida normal y común. Corriente, sin presiones y misiones de las cuales dependiera la muerte de alguien, el marcarse la piel con tinta que ardiera hasta el hueso, o mantener el honor de la familia a base de oscuros planes en contra del fénix.

Sí, Draco Malfoy daría cualquier cosa por ser aquel chico que se escondía detrás de una columna con esa muchacha, o esas amigas borrachas de risa trastabillando cada dos segundos, tomadas de la mano para mantenerse estables, hablando de banalidades, como el peinado o el maquillaje o incluso la mirada constante de algún amante durante la fiesta. Quería ser un adolescente y olvidarse, solo por un mínimo instante, quién era, dónde estaba y para qué lado luchaba.

Después de caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, solo él y su consciencia martilleándole los sesos, se apoyó con la espalda sobre la pared que daba a la ventana del ala este del castillo en el sexto piso, podía verse el lago y un conjunto de árboles llenos de escarcha debido al frío de la época. Cruzó sus piernas y suspiró. Esperó que el vidrio se empañara, anunciándole que seguía vivo y que probablemente no era un sueño, que lo que estaba viviendo era real y un Draco le devolvía la mirada del otro lado de la ventana, una mirada triste y atormentada.

Estaba ojeroso y más pálido de lo habitual. Parecía enfermo físicamente, y en ese momento, hubiera preferido que eso fuera cierto, pero todo estaba en su cabeza detallado y espeluznantemente retorcido, y su cuerpo a pesar de todo estaba intacto, joven y perfecto para cazar a su presa.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró un pequeño objeto resbalándose de sus dedos. Recorrió con su tacto la forma y recordó el momento exacto en el que había guardado una pelotita rígida en su pantalón. En un arranque de ira había destrozado el pino decorado por los elfos domésticos de su mansión. Un acto horroroso para cualquiera, pero que, para él, era probable y lo único que había podido hacer con sus emociones. Toda su euforia y desenfrenada inestabilidad, no lo dejaban hacer nada más, era un cobarde y mimado niño. Y lo peor era que veía su futuro envuelto en ese cuerpo del que no se sentía parte. Ni siquiera era bienvenido en el envase que habitaba su alma _¿cuán patético podía ser eso_? No sabía a qué lugar pertenecía. Estaba perdido, y si respiraba aún era porque seguía el libreto de esa película del horror. Lo que le recordaba que estaba equivocado, que ya era tarde y que nada de lo que hubiera soñado de chico, sería alguna vez un hecho.

Sacó el objeto de su bolsillo, lo sostuvo con timidez, como si fuera lo más frágil que hubiera sujetado alguna vez en sus manos. Una bolita de las más pequeñas que adornaban el árbol, había sobrevivido a su berrinche e impotencia. Era doraba y aun reflejaba algo de brillo. Vio su figura deformada por la circunferencia del elemento y escudriño con más detalle la imagen. Había una sombra a su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela, para ver más precisamente a través de la bolita. No podía identificar a la persona, pero se percató de su movimiento. Se acercaba con lentitud hacia él por detrás de su hombro derecho, para tocárselo con delicadeza. Hasta el momento de su roce, no se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba. Se relajó bajo el toque de sus dedos. Un cosquilleo en aquella zona lo hizo voltearse a verla.

La chica lo miraba intensamente con los ojos vidriosos y un sentimiento de empatía que no alcanzaba a reconocer con su falta de tacto. Se mantuvieron en esa posición. Viéndose como si fueran extraños. De alguna manera no se sentía incómodo, como si el resto de las cosas que en su mente ocupaban espacio, ahora estuvieran fuera de sus barreras protectoras. Como si la hubiera vaciado para que ella no pudiera leerla y a la vez sus ojos le dijeran todo. Se abrían ante su escrutinio.

Sentía su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el final de su cabeza en el aire. Suspendido, flotando como en gelatina. No recordaba la vez que se había sentido así con una chica antes. Como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, como si nada de lo que le hubiera hecho durante años, sus insultos o prejuicios punzantes, existieran entre ellos.

Ella pareció sentir aquella electricidad que los rodeaba y manipulaba sus extremidades.

No sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo que lo había estado viendo, pero lo había seguido desde su abrupta salida de la fiesta. Desesperada por salir de allí y deshacerse de Cormac. Su ansiedad por llegar a sus pensamientos y la curiosidad dolorosa e incisiva por comprender a ese perturbado ser. Está bien, ella era una persona que tenía debilidad por los excluidos y marginados sociales, pero _¿Draco Malfoy?_ No recordaba el momento preciso en el cual se había sentido perturbada por su presencia a niveles desquiciantes. No sabía si había sido su mirada perdida y ausente en el tiempo, su falta de insultos hacia su persona aquel año o su morboso y fatídico andar dentro del castillo. Pero, definitivamente tenía algo que la picaba. De alguna forma descabellada, un campo magnético parecía rodearlos cada vez que se acercaban. A veces los hacía pelear, otras escuchar y otras, solo acompañarse en la agobiante búsqueda de la atracción.

Ahora lo miraba y se daba cuenta de cuan placentero era tenerlo de frente para encontrarse con sus rasgos y escudriñarlo sin culpa. Sin esconderse como una loca detrás de sus libros en la biblioteca o disimular sus miradas durante las clases. Como si el antídoto a su desesperada adicción hubiera llegado justo a tiempo antes de su muerte anunciada.

Tenía algunas arrugas marcadas en su frente, líneas por las que habían pasado preocupaciones y enojos. Su rostro era afilado, se hacía más angosto hacia la quijada. Sus ojos grises eran más oscuros que cuando era un niño, su piel era más blanca y sus labios finos parecían fríos como la nieve que empezaba a caer afuera, mientras ellos respiraban agitadamente como las alas de los colibríes cerca de las flores. Olían a un nuevo florecer, profundo y puro.

Sin querer se habían acercado unos pasos, sin perder los ojos del otro, como siendo empujados por el hilo de los dioses.

No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo esa vez. No era la primera, y no estaba seguro de si quería que fuera la última, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando, con un grácil y elegante movimiento, acercó la mano a su cálida piel. Ella era cálida. Estaba viva y el calor que ahora coloreaba sus mejillas la hacían el ser más adorable que él hubiera visto jamás. _¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?_ Estaba tocando la mejilla de Grenger. _¿Qué carajos?_

Hermione se estremeció frente al roce de sus finos dedos cadavéricos. Frío y reconfortante. Era el frío que necesitaban sus venas hirviendo por la incapacidad de expresarse debidamente frente a sus hormonas enloquecidas en su interior por ese movimiento inesperado. Deslizó sus dedos por la distancia que recorría el borde de su mandíbula y ella dejó que sus ojos se cerraran inconscientemente.

—Malfoy… —dejó escapar ella de entre sus carnosos y pequeños labios rosados. Él llevó su dedo índice a su boca para pedirle que callara. Y dejó en el aire un leve "shh".

—Nunca creí que los deseos se hicieran realidad, hasta este momento. —dijo lentamente, con la voz rasposa y aterciopelada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el revoltijo de felicidad que le había ocasionado la reacción de ella ante su roce en ese instante, se acercó un poco más a su menudo cuerpo. No sabía qué parte de él la había reconocido como alguien más detrás de su nombre o su ascendencia no mágica. No sabía si eran sus hormonas batallando con enredar sus dedos en su cabellera o la mano que en ese momento envolvía su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Pero, definitivamente, todos sus músculos reaccionaban ante el simple estímulo que su existencia le provocaba. Podía sonar estúpidamente cursi, pero estaba convencido de que, lo que ellos tenían era mágico. Lo que corría por sus venas, sangre encantada y sus cuerpos rotando en orbitas diferentes, comunicadas a través de un hilo fantasma, los rodeaba en su andar, en la cadencia de sus conversaciones, en el suplicio de sus discusiones, en el hartazgo de su incertidumbre.

Cuando el chico estuvo cerca de rosar sus labios, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y la nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo fuera del castillo, ignorando su momento de intimidad; la mente de Hermione la transportó a su primer acercamiento hacía unos meses, parecía tan lejos.

 _Con el corazón en el puño y su latir agazapado ahogándola, se mantuvo inmóvil detrás de un árbol, y esperó a que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, había sido muy descuidada. Ahora quería golpearse por su estupidez. Al parecer se había detenido, y ella tenía miedo de haberse dejado escuchar. Quizás, con sus pisadas poco disimuladas sobre las hojas secas y las ramas que habían abandonado los árboles._

 _Llevaba un tiempo siguiendo al rubio de ojos grises. Estaba, en cierto modo, obsesionada por saber qué hacía. Este año lo había descubierto con un comportamiento muy extraño, ausente y solitario. Harry se lo había dicho, sospechaba que el joven Malfoy, fuera un mortífago. Ella no estaba segura y creía que, a pesar de su insistencia por ser un desagradable y arrogante ser, ese adjetivo le quedaba grande. No podía ser, su padre por más vil y ruin, no permitiría que el alma de su único hijo se corrompiera de tal forma._

 _No sabía cuan equivocada estaba, hasta esa tarde._

 _Lo había seguido hasta Hosmade y había observado cada movimiento que su distancia de su accionar le había permitido. Pero, esa tarde, incluso ella percibía que el muchacho estaba distinto. Por lo general, llevaba una rutina estricta, trabajaba en un plan. Desayunaba, tomaba sus clases, pero parecía abstraído, aunque cuando le preguntaban él contestaba correctamente, como si su mente realmente estuviera allí. Luego, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando el castillo estaba en silencio y todos los alumnos habían corrido al gran comedor, deseando salir pronto de sus clases, Malfoy se escurría hasta el corredor del séptimo piso y se frenaba frente al muro invisible. Después de unos segundos se adentraba a la sala de multipropósito, y la gran puerta desaparecía tras él. Hermione se quedaba esperando que saliera, aunque su estómago rugiera de hambre. La curiosidad era tan grande que casi la mataba. Después de encontrarlo frustrado y con sus puños aprisionados por la impotencia, lo seguía hasta la biblioteca. Allí se sumergía en algún libro antiguo hasta largas horas en la noche. A veces cenaba, otras no. Ella siempre estaba allí, pisando su sombra._

 _Ese día, un sábado por la tarde, había emprendido un viaje a Hosmade y, sin esperar nada más, ella lo había seguido. Sin embargo, algo le había llamado la atención. El Slytherin había salido de las tres escobas, después de refrescarse rápidamente con un brebaje, y se había adentrado en el bosque ¿qué rayos buscaría en el bosque? Algo que, sin dudas, escapada de su entendimiento._

 _Malfoy caminó durante veinte minutos a paso lento y despreocupado. Lo suficiente como para dejar de ver a la civilización que habitaba el pequeño asentamiento mágico. Llegando casi a la casa de los gritos, se frenó en seco. Y suspiró. No estaba nervioso, ni turbado. Pero, aquello que iba a hacer requería toda su atención y hacía mucho que no se concentraba tanto en otra cosa que no fuera su misión._

 _Esperó unos segundos, como dándole tiempo a que saliera de su escondite. Aunque nada sucedió y él estaba seguro de ello, lo hizo por respeto a su adversaria._

— _¿No te parece que ya has jugado demasiado tiempo a las escondidas, Granger? —dijo aún de espaldas al árbol donde ella se ocultaba._

 _Hermione se estremeció frente a sus palabras y un calor recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndola temblar un instante. La chica no tenía miedo, era una Gryffindor y no le molestaba enfrentarlo. Pero, estaba avergonzada. Fuera cual fuera el objetivo o el plan de Malfoy, ella estaba invadiendo su privacidad y lo sabía._

— _No tengo toda la tarde, sabelotodo. —dijo ahora con premura._

 _La chica tomó su varita con firmeza entre sus dedos e infló su pecho con aire suficiente como para interpelarlo. Salió de detrás del árbol y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos. El muchacho se había volteado, finalmente, en su dirección y ahora la observaba con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa torcida. Suspicaz y en posición de defensa. No lo culpaba, ella tenía su cuerpo preparado para el ataque también._

— _Vaya, vaya. Al parecer, no estaba equivocado —dijo con rabia, mientras avanzaba unos metros hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella—. Una entrometida, insoportable, comelibros ha estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo. ¿Se te perdió algo, Granger?_

 _Hermione no se dejó amedrentar por la postura sólida y la musculatura viril del Slytherin, tan próximo a ella. En vez de retroceder, acortó la distancia que los separaba y añadió:_

— _Sí. La paciencia —le contestó segura. Él parpadeó, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de ella. Sabiéndose victoriosa, sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pisar el suelo que caminas? El bosque es público, Malfoy._

— _Por supuesto, Granger. Pero, mi vida no lo es —dijo con hastío—. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal? ¿Por qué me sigues hace dos meses?_

 _Hermione apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba concentrarse en contestarle adecuadamente. Estaba siendo acorralada por la serpiente y no dejaría que se diera cuenta cuánto la sobrecogía la situación. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera pensado que le sería honesta. Siempre era mejor que, un intento fallido por aparentar otra cosa. A ella no le iba bien con eso, no era su estilo y hacerlo se vería muy forzado, poco creíble. Pero, por alguna razón, que escapaba de su conocimiento, reaccionó de forma opuesta._

— _Porque, bueno… —titubeó, agregándole inconscientemente, dramatismo. Draco entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrarla. Tenía curiosidad. Hermione se sorprendió, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que no lo notara. En ese momento mandó todo al demonio y se dejó guiar por su instinto de protección, construyendo una historia "coherente". Aunque en voz alta, sonara totalmente distinto a como se lo había imaginado— me gustas. —soltó cruzándose de brazos, para ocultar su nerviosismo ¿Qué había dicho? Algo en su pecho le recordó que tenía un corazón y que latía muy rápido debido a la adrenalina. Frente a todo pronóstico, sintió que una gran punzada de alivio la recorría por completo. Lo cual era, muy extraño. En ese momento creyó que tenía que ver con zafar de la situación, pero en un futuro se daría cuenta que tenía que ver con algo más profundo._

 _Malfoy parpadeó repetidas veces y se quedó muy quieto. Parecía que había dejado de respirar por unos instantes. Hermione Granger, la mujer que había despreciado y envidiado desde primer año, aquella que había maltratado, insultado y humillado. La que lo había hecho cuestionarse sus ideales, la única que le contestaba, le llevaba la contra y que lo superaba ampliamente en cualquier asignatura -excepto en Quidditch obviamente- esa misma que había imaginado -muy en el fondo de su mente- acariciar._

 _Lo que no se esperaba Hermione, era que el chico se le iba a reír en la cara. Oh no, nadie se reía de ella sin recibir algo de vuelta._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le cuestionó seria ¿Acaso esperaba que le perdonara tal maltrato, después de haberle confesado su enamoramiento? Bueno, su falso enamoramiento ¿Y qué? Eso no lo sabía él y se le estaba riendo en serio._

 _Draco trató de acompasar su risa tomándose el vientre con las manos._

— _Lo-siento —dijo entre jadeos. Se corrió las lágrimas y esperó a que su respiración se estabilizara— Bueno, no me esperaba esa declaración._

— _¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te siguiera porque sí? —bufó. Realmente estaba enojada con su falta de educación._

— _No lo sé. Esperaba una mejor excusa, quizás —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, debo admitir que me hiciste reír. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía —declaró sin pensar._

— _¿No me crees? —interrogó ofendida. Él negó con la cabeza, todavía un poco risueño. Lo que la enervó aún más ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo osaba cuestionarla? ¡¿Acaso no la conocía ni un poco?!_

 _Hermione se impulsó hacia adelante atrayendo al chico del cuello hacia sus labios. Estampó su boca sobre la de él con euforia. Pegó sus cuerpos y con la otra mano enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios. Lo besó con pasión. Después de unos míseros segundos, él abrió su boca y le correspondió deslizando su lengua dentro de la suya. Hermione gimió ante su osadía y se permitió sentir sus hormonas aflorar en su interior. Algo en su zona baja se despertó haciéndola acalorarse de repente, sintiendo la erección del Slytherin crecer cerca de su palpitante entre pierna._

 _Draco, después de la sorpresa, tomó posesión de su cuerpo y llevo sus manos a su rostro para profundizar el beso, en un acto casi romántico._

 _Ella se separó un poco para recuperar la respiración -y la razón- de paso. Lo miró a los ojos, un tanto asustada, entendiendo lo que acababa de hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contener sus ganas de volver a besarlo. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa –sumamente sensual para su condenado gusto- y se le acercó al oído, en un movimiento desesperadamente, lento. Y no fue hasta que su aliento le quemó el lóbulo de la oreja y la hizo estremecerse, que agregó:_

— _Te creo._

Ahora Draco se acercaba a ella, para besarla de nuevo, como solían hacerlo cada tanto. No sin antes discutir y hacerse daño. Al parecer era un mecanismo de defensa mutuo. Habían aprendido a llevarse así y no conocían otra forma de hacerlo mejor. No mientras fuera un secreto y tuvieran que esconderse. Generalmente, él se enojaba porque ella quería convencerlo de cambiar de bando, y ella se enojaba porque él solo quería besarla. Y es que, solo eso le importaba. Deseaba solo hacer eso por el resto de su vida ¿por qué no podía tener una vida normal, con preocupaciones conformes con su edad y la de ella? Hermione tampoco podía ser normal. No. Y eso le gustaba aun más. Su necesidad de salvar el mundo, de proteger todas las creaturas, de reestablecer el orden de la sociedad mágica. Era todo lo que quería conocer. Lo salvaje, lo prohibido. Lo que le habían negado por años.

Ella en cambio, no entendía por qué se había inmiscuido en una relación con Malfoy. Al principio había creído que era su necesidad por cambiarlo. Por ver alguien bueno en él y tratar de demostrárselo. Pero, aunque, seguía creyendo que así era, sabía que eso no era lo que la había atraído. Tampoco era solo su delicioso estilo, la forma en que se deslizaba detrás de las estanterías de la biblioteca para asustarla y apoyarla contra la pared para besarla ansiosamente, ni sus hermosos ojos color mercurio, lacrimógenos para sus débiles pulmones, ni la forma en que la miraba o le sonreía. No. Todos esos componentes solo lo hacían más atractivo. Pero, lo que realmente lo destacaba del resto, era su oscuridad. Probarlo había sido la morfina más dolorosa para curar su desdichada vida. Hasta ese entonces, ella nunca hubiera pensado que vivía una rutina aburrida y sin emociones. Muchas reglas e indicaciones impuestas por sí misma y por los demás. Con Draco, ella podía volar y saber que la estaría apoyando para que se soltara, con él, ella conocía la libertad. Con Hermione, él podía ser alguien para ella.

Malfoy posó finalmente sus labios sobre los de la chica con delicadeza. Respiró su fragancia florar y se dejó absorber por la abrumadora sensación de tenerla cerca, junto a su cuerpo. Sintió como ella abría su boca para dejar entrar su lengua y ambos recorrían con dulzura sus palabras, aquellas que habían saboreado en sus paladares, sellando sus versos, creencias y prejuicios.

Cuando se despegaron ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Algo que él adoraba.

—¿Qué deseo pediste? —le preguntó.

—Ilusamente creí, que esa curiosidad tuya se iría con el tiempo —se burló. La chica le pico con un dedo entre las costillas. Draco se inclinó un poco por el dolor e hizo una mueca, mientras se frotaba la zona— Está bien. Perdón, sabelotodo —le dijo mientras apretaba su mejilla con ternura. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso. Volvió a atraerla por la cintura y ella a colocar sus brazos por detrás de su nuca— Pedí, tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más —dijo casi en un susurro inaudible. La Gryffindor sonrió con melancolía. Se acercó para pegar la frente con la suya. Después lo abrazó con fuerza, como aferrándose a ese hombre, del cual lentamente se había enamorado. Posó su mejilla en su hombro y él su mentón en su cabeza.

Se movieron lentamente en un vals silencioso e íntimo. Dejándose llevar por el compás de sus pensamientos. No sabían qué sería de ellos en un futuro cercano. Pero, si este fuera el final, ellos no olvidarían por qué estaban allí.

El castillo tembló bajo la energía que sus cuerpos enroscados transmitían. Junto con sus roces, las conversaciones desconocidas, pero que vivirían en la memoria de sus heladas paredes, enroscando a los amantes en su día. El único en el año, donde verde y rojo están unidos en una decoración armoniosa plagando cada espacio, habitación y hogar. Bajo la acogedora calidez del fuego que desprenden los troncos dentro de la chimenea y la emocionante variedad de conversaciones que llenan el alma.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco —susurró ella cerca de su oído.

* * *

N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad o festejo adecuado a sus culturas.

Las amo por siempre.

 **Hasta la próxima!**  
 **Cyg.**


End file.
